


Inside Man

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat





	Inside Man

Inside Man

If you could see inside my mind  
I’d lose the you I love,   
the one who laughs at my   
stumbles and stutters  
who sees the blond shine  
and dark shadows on my face  
and thinks a joke will make it all right  
and wipe the lines from my brow,  
but don’t look too close  
or peer behind my eyes.  
There lurks a world made somewhere else,  
with monsters that will one day   
slide between us,  
will lure you and your tender heart  
with promises of a forever love   
and sanctuary for your soul  
that knows too intimately the reality   
of these streets,  
and when you have believed the words of succor  
and feel safe at last, then, oh! then, my love,   
they will attack.


End file.
